1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generating apparatus, a generating method, and a program and, more particularly, to a generating apparatus, a generating method, and a program that are configured to easily generate specification information for use in specifying parameters that are adjusted when manipulating CG (Computer Graphics) data for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for synthesizing CG images is known (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-369076 for example).
In the above-mentioned technique, two or more CG images created by rendering two or more pieces of CG data created by a CG creator are held in a server in advance and, of these two or more CG images held in the server, the CG images selected by the selection operation by a user are synthesized with images subject to synthesis.